


The Hanahaki Disease

by ceu



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Wingman Zack Taylor, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceu/pseuds/ceu
Summary: the hanahaki disease is an illness born from one sided love, where the patient coughs up flowers or flower petals. the only cure is to have that love reciprocated, or to somehow wipe away all one’s memories of their beloved person. the infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.he’s in love and they’re oblivious.a chapter for each flower.





	1. 1 ; white daisies, hope.

**Author's Note:**

> basically, theres another story like this but i added another character. his name is jay and he plays the green ranger instead of tommy oliver. i also added two more flowers to the mix.
> 
> enjoy.

they were all training hard, sweat dripping from their bodies and heavy breaths being taken. jay and kim were sparring this time, and he saw the smirk plastered on the pink ranger's face when she pinned him down in a few graceful moves that looked angelic to him. they laughed as kim sat on top of him. he congratulated kim for successfully getting the move right and his heart clenched immensely when he saw kim’s dopey smile. suddenly, the green ranger felt the urge to puke. he pushed kim away and let it all out on the dirt floor of the pit. when he pulled away, he saw

_white daisies_

that were covered in blood. everyone watched in shock until jay stood up with blood dribbling from his lips. “what the hell? we need to go to zordon!” jason spoke and they all rushed from the pit, to the morphing grid. “zordon! jay just puked up flowers!” zack shouted as jay wobbled into the room. “what? what happened?” zordon’s face appeared on the wall as jay sat down on the steps.”kim pinned him down, and he pushed her off and puked out white daisies.” billy explained and everything seemed to be blocked out in jay's ears after that.

jay had already known about the hanahaki disease, he learned it from his mother at a young age and watched his mother flush willows down the toilet every hour. until she came home with a man who made her smile wide. “well who is it?” trini asked, bringing him out of his trance. “it’s you two.” zack chuckled,”you two are the ones making him suffer and cough up flower petals every hour. believe it or not, he’s in love with the both of you. he rambles about you two all the time. and if you’re wondering, he’s polyamorous.” he found it a bit funny that the girls had been so oblivious to how jay acted around them.

they heard a thud behind them, and jay felt darkness around him.


	2. 2 ; willows, sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is all copied and pasted from my google docs

when he woke, he was in the medbay with five sleepy teenagers in uncomfortable seats. he tried to speak, but his throat felt raw. kim managed to see that jay had opened his eyes, and stood up a little too quickly for her liking. “oh my god. i’m so sorry.” kim whispered. luckily, there was a bucket nearby and kim sobs softly as jay saw

 

_ willows _

 

that were soaked in blood. it wasn’t the first time that he had puked up flower petals but he felt humiliated for puking in front of the girl he was in love with. “it’s not your fault.” he croaked, ignoring the burning pain in his throat. “but it is.” kim whispered,”you could die..” tears were streaming down her face, and jay swallowed the flowers that he felt itching up his throat. “it’s better than losing all my memory of you.” jay replied although it sounded sappy,”but get some sleep for now, okay pink princess? we can talk about it when everyone's awake.” she only nodded and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

 

when he knew kim was dead asleep, he threw up the rest of the willows that waited on his tongue. the iron tang hasn’t left his taste buds in  _ months _ and he’s finally getting used to it. zack’s alarm started to blare at seven am, startling the young teens, except for jay. he hadn’t gotten good sleep ever since he got the disease, but hid his exhaustion well. they all stood up and stretched in a comfortable silence, until trini saw the willows.

 

“sadness.” she whispered underneath her breath, catching everyone’s attention. “what are you talking about, t?” jason asks, slipping his shoes on. “jay puked willows into the bucket, and willows mean sadness. and the white daisies from earlier meant hope.” she murmured, playing with the hem of her yellow bomber jacket. her father used to tell her all about flowers and their meanings when she was younger, and she was glad that she remembered. “hope for what..?” billy asked, and all eyes were on jay. “hope that i would be able to confess.. to both of you.” he sighed, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. “who wants krispy kreme? i’ll pay.” he asked, and they agreed to go to krispy kreme without mentioning the single marigold in his cup holder or the blue salvia that he coughs into his hands and shoves into his pocket.

 

they ignore the fact that jay is madly in love with kim and trini.


End file.
